Official:Seals
=Seals o' Piracy= Collecting Seals o' Piracy is a great way to test your piratical prowess, as well as earn awesome trophies for your pirate page! Each month, completing a different challenge will earn you that month's Seal o' Piracy trophy, as well as the admiration of all your hearties. Curious what this month's challenge is, or what last month's was? Read on! Monthly Seals 2013 image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- September 2013.png September 2013 A pirate's ambition for conquest is only secondary to his or her ambition for more loot! Earn September's Seal o' Piracy by cutting a swath of victory across the seas. Specifically, earn this trophy by... * Performing 2 different actions that earn your pirate Conqueror Reputation (fight Brigand Kings, defeat skellies and zombies, or complete Imperial outpost and Viking raid expeditions) image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- August 2013.png August 2013 Summer is at least half-way gone, and before too long pirates will be in the doldrums with seasonal affective disorder. Say, how about a trophy you can look back on to remember these days of extended luminance? Earn August's Seal o' Piracy by... * Completing 4 different expeditions (Imperial Outpost, Viking Defense, Buried Treasure Atoll, Lost Shipwreck) image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- July 2013.png July 2013 Venture forth to your local inn and shoot the summer breeze. Earn this month's Seal o' Piracy by... * Completing 12 parlor game sessions (Drinking, Hearts, Spades, Poker, Treasure Drop, Brawls, Rumble and Swordfight challenges) image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- June 2013.png June 2013 According to the first edition of A Pirate's Primer: The Wonderful World of Swashbuckling and Scurvy, June was invented to provide space between May and July, which are two of the most argumentative months in the year. Listed somewhere in the appendices, the requirements for this month's Seal o' Piracy... * Complete a non-Navy session of 5 different duty puzzles (Bilge, Carpentry, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, Navigation, Patching) image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- May 2013.png May 2013 Many pirates were born in May under the house of Gemini; an ancient symbol of sibling bonds and neighboring communication! Naturally, pirate bonds and communication are strongest when one ship of scallywags coordinates to pummel another ship of scallywags. That's just science. You may earn this month's Seal o' Piracy by... * Completing 20 sea battles image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- April 2013.png April 2013 The seas can be especially bitter and turbulent in during the month of April, what with all these April showers that get talked about. Turns out most Brigand Kings aren't too fond of April and her showers, either. Take advantage of their aversion to personal hygiene and earn your April Seal o' Piracy by... * Engaging in melees with 3 Brigand Kings. image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- March 2013.png March 2013 Long ago, in the dark days before carpentry putty and whisking potions, men in silly robes named March after a warrior god. It marked the beginning of a new year of military conquests. Today, pirate folks simply know March as a month when green doesn't necessarily imply an impending hook or pegleg. Celebrate a little history and earn your March Seal o' Piracy by... * Participating in five tournaments. image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- February 2013.png February 2013 February is a month famous for its awkward love letters and chalky candies. Expeditions are known for their moldy treasure maps and mothballed treasure chests. You may receive this Seal o' Piracy by... * Completing any 2 different expeditions. (Imperial Outpost, Viking Defense, Buried Treasure Atoll, Lost Shipwreck) image:Trophy-Seal o' Piracy- January 2013.png January 2013 Was your New Year's Resolution to increase the volume of swashbuckling and cannon fire in your day-to-day pirate life? No? Well, that would have been pretty convenient because this month's Seal o' Piracy is earned by... * Completing 10 sea battles against brigands, and 10 sea battles against barbarians. 2012 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_December_2012.png December 2012 If you are reading this, you are squandering time you could be using picking up items from your holiday shopping list! 'Tis the season to spend thousands of Pieces of Eight on gifts for hearties, after all. And the best way to earn those Pieces of Eight and the Seal o' Piracy for December 2012 is by... * Completing 25 sea battles image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_November_2012.png November 2012 The untold story behind the "harvest season" is that it isn't just about enjoying the fruits of your labor by eating massive amounts of turkey, or pie, or the ever-popular turkey pie. No, in order to enjoy the fruits of your labor, you first have to actually, well, labor. Thankfully, we're not asking you to break your back pulling up crops or anything. Nope, if you want your Seal o' Piracy for November 2012, all you have to do is... * Complete sessions of 4 different crafting puzzles image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_October_2012.png October 2012 Strangely enough, it would seem that the general "spookiness" level of the oceans peaks somewhere between "terrifying" and "bloodcurdling" every October. It's just like clockwork! Scary, scary clockwork. Since we're all too aware of the dangers of maxing out an ocean's spookiness level, do your part this month and earn your Seal o' Piracy by... * Defeating 2 of the 3 roving monster types (skellies, zombies, and werewolves) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_September_2012.png September 2012 Teach the Brigand Kings a lesson to earn yer September 2012 Seal by... * Fighting in 3 Brigand King melees at sea (Cursed Isles and Brigand King Blockades not included; credit is awarded for reaching the melee, whether you win or lose) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_August_2012.png August 2012 It's summertime! Relax, kick back and play a few parlor games in the comfort of your own pirate hideaway... or your favorite Inn! And best of all? We'll give you your Seal o' Piracy for August just for... * Completing 12 parlor game sessions (Treasure Drop, Drinking, Swordfighting, Rumble, Spades, and Hearts - only sessions in tournaments, at the parlor table, or by direct challenge count) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_July_2012.png July 2012 If you want your Seal o' Piracy for July, you're gonna have to cause a little mayhem on the high seas! The best way to do that is by... * Performing 2 different actions that earn your pirate Conqueror Reputation (fight Brigand Kings, defeat skellies and zombies, or complete Imperial outpost and Viking raid expeditions) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_June_2012.png June 2012 Fortune favors the bold, and it takes a shipload of boldness to embark on dangerous expeditions or sea monster hunts! So, if you feel like you're a true Explorer this month, you can seek out your own fortune and earn June's Seal o' Piracy by... * Performing 2 different actions that earn your pirate Explorer Reputation (enter a citadel in Atlantis, step foot on a Cursed Isle, or complete an expedition) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_May_2012.png May 2012 An important part of being a Pirate King or Queen, aside from collecting lots of booty and generally causing mayhem, is giving back to your fellow pirates by throwing events and competitions. Unleash your inner Patron in May and earn your Seal o' Piracy by... * Performing 1 action that earns your pirate Patron Reputation (host a tournament or event blockade, or participate in a tournament or puzzle competition. Note that there must be more than 10 participants in order to qualify for the seal) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_April_2012.png April 2012 Some might say it's foolish to voyage into waters as dangerous as Atlantis or the Haunted Seas, but you and I both know that the riches they contain are more than worth the risk. If you're looking to grab your share of that booty, as well as this month's Seal o' Piracy, you'll want to... * Visit 2 of 3 Sea Monster locations (Atlantean Citadel, Cursed Island, Haunted Seas Graveyard) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_March_2012.png March 2012 It's March Mayhem! The March Seal o' Piracy can be earned just by taking part in some tournaments. You don't have to win, you just have to play! To get your Seal for March 2012, all you need to do is... * Participate in five tournaments image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_February_2012.png February 2012 Once ye've regained yer bearings from the ocean merger, ye can earn yer February 2012 Seal o' Piracy by lovingly... * Completing a non-Navy session of 5 different duty puzzles (Bilging, Carpentry, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, Navigation) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Jan_2012.png January 2012 Keep it simple and start the new year off right. Earn yer January 2012 Seal by: * Facing 10 Brigands and 10 Barbarians in Sea Battle. 2011 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Dec_2011.png December 2011 Get out onto the crisp, cold seas and knock some Brigand King heads together to earn yer December 2011 Seal by... * Fighting in 3 Brigand King melees at sea (Cursed Isles and Brigand King Blockades not included; credit is awarded for reaching the melee, whether you win or lose) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_November_2011.png November 2011 November is traditionally a month of rest and relaxation in Puzzle Pirates after a typically harrowing "Shocktober", and this year is no exception. Which do you typically prefer? Snarling werewolves, or pumpkin pie? Otherworldly terror, or giving thanks for no longer being inflicted with otherworldly terror? Thankfully, you don't have to make such difficult choices: you can enjoy both! And what's the best way to enjoy November? Why, it's earning your Seal o' Piracy by... * Completing 12 parlor game sessions (Treasure Drop, Drinking, Swordfighting, Rumble, Spades, and Hearts - only sessions in tournaments, at the parlor table or by direct challenge count) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_October_2011.png October 2011 October is traditionally the spookiest month of the Puzzle Pirates year. We think this is a little unfair to October, as we've always been a little unduly freaked out by March, but who are we to break from tradition? Thus, if you want this month's Seal o' Piracy, you'll have to... * Defeat 2 of the 3 monster types: skellies, zombies, and werewolves image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_September_2011.png September 2011 We all have a favorite Expedition type. Mine, for example, is treasure hauling shipwrecks. I could probably do that all day long, taking breaks only to eat and roll around in a giant pile of coins. But variety is the key to a healthy pirate lifestyle, and so this September we want you to stretch your legs a bit. Broaden your horizons! Expand your boundaries! In practical terms, that means that if you want this month's Seal o' Piracy, you'll have to... * Complete four different types of Expedition (Imperial Outpost, Viking Defense, Buried Treasure Atoll, Lost Shipwreck, Merchant Hunt, Brigand King Hunt) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_August_2011.png August 2011 As we begin to head into the Dog Days of summer, we felt it would be appropriate to reward everyone who is particularly "dogged" this month. Of course, by that we don't mean barking loudly at strangers or sticking your head out of a porthole and letting your tongue lap in the breeze. No, if you're looking to earn your Seal o' Piracy for this month, you'll need to... * Complete a non-Navy session of 5 different duty puzzles (Bilging, Carpentry, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, Navigation) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_July_2011.png July 2011 The theme for Puzzle Pirates this month is "Summer Vacation"! And what better place to vacation this summer than in a friendly, inviting Sea Monster Zone? The Seal o' Piracy for July 2011 has been brought to you by the Cursed Isles Tourism Board, and if you want it, you'll have to... * Visit 2 of 3 Sea Monster locations (Atlantean Citadel, Cursed Island, Haunted Seas Graveyard) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_June_2011.png June 2011 Don't think we're going to let you off easily this month just because it's the beginning of summer. No way! It'll take some elbow grease if you want to take home the prize this month. Those ships, potions, hats, tables and casks of rum aren't going to make themselves, after all, so get to work! In order to earn your Seal o' Piracy for June 2011, you'll have to... * Complete sessions of 4 different crafting puzzles image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_May_2011.png May 2011 With the arrival of Yu Jian's fleet, the seas are more dangerous than ever. Thankfully, the arrival of Brigand King Compasses at the Explorers' Hall means you can take the fight directly to her and the other Brigand Kings this month! So, if you want to earn your Seal o' Piracy for May 2011, you'll have to make the seas a safer place by... * Fighting in 3 Brigand King melees at sea (Cursed Isles and Brigand King Blockades not included; credit is awarded for reaching the melee, whether you win or lose) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_April_2011.png April 2011 April is the time of year when the weather first begins to change, and young men's fancy turns to thoughts of clobbering brigands. Indeed, it's well known across the oceans that April displays of power bring May flowers! That's a scientific fact. So, if want your Seal o' Piracy for April 2011, and you don't want to be solely responsible for May ending up a flowerless, sad month, yer gonna have to... * Complete 25 sea battles image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_March_2011.png March 2011 We're going a little crazy this month: March's Seal o' Piracy can be earned just by taking part in some tournaments. You don't have to win, you just have to play! We assume you were going to take part in a few tournaments this month, anyway, so this is just a fun bonus! It's March Madness! Well, not quite. At any rate, to snag your Seal for March 2011, all you need to do is... * Participate in five tournaments image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_February_2011.png February 2011 Thanks to Valentine's Day, February is the unofficial month of love! And what do pirates love the most? No, I wasn't thinking of treasure. No, not rum, either. Look, do you want to hear about the Seal o' Piracy for February 2011 or not? What I was referring to was expeditions. Pirates love expeditions! So much so, that in order to earn your Seal for this month, you'll need to... * Complete four different types of Expedition (Imperial Outpost, Viking Defense, Buried Treasure Atoll, Lost Shipwreck) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_January_2011.png January 2011 Noooo! It's the Dead of Winter! They're coming to get you! THEY'RE COMING TO... OK, they're actually coming a bit slower than usual, on account of the cold. Well, while we wait for our impending doom courtesy of the shambling hordes of zombies, I'll let you in on how to earn the Seal o' Piracy for January 2011. All you have to do is... * Defeat 1 group of skellies and 1 group of zombies 2010 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_December_2010.png December 2010 It's entirely possible that between all the feasting and celebrating and gift-giving this December, you'll be interested in earning your Seal o' Piracy. In that case, you'll have to hit the high seas this holiday and make certain to... * Complete a non-Navy session of 5 different duty puzzles (Bilging, Carpentry, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, Navigation) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_November_2010.png November 2010 We were going to use this space to advocate that most Puzzle Pirates take some time in November to make certain that their crops are harvested and everything is in order for the coming Winter, but then we remembered that pirates don't typically farm. In that case, we instead heartily recommend you take it easy this month and earn your Seal o' Piracy by... * Completing 12 parlor game sessions (Treasure Drop, Drinking, Swordfighting, Rumble, Spades, and Hearts - only sessions in tournaments, at the parlor table or by direct challenge count) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_October_2010.png October 2010 Every October, the hallowed tradition of trick-or-treating takes on a slightly different form in Puzzle Pirates. There isn't any candy (just Pieces of Eight), and rather than knocking on doors, you shoot enemy ships full of holes. It's generally agreed that this is a much more elegant process. We know Halloween isn't until the end of the month, but why not get a head start on your, ahem, "trick-or-treating" this year and earn your Seal o' Piracy for October 2010 by... * Facing 10 Barbarians and 10 Brigands in Sea Battle image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_September_2010.png September 2010 With the rise of a new Sea Monster Lair, we think it's high time you pay a visit to some of the locales on the high seas that you may have previously been neglecting, lest they get jealous. So, to earn your Seal o' Piracy for September 2010, you'll have to visit and complete four of the following six areas... * An Atlantean Citadel! * A Cursed Island! * A Haunted Ship Graveyard! * A Buried Treasure Atoll! * A Lost Shipwreck Expedition! * An Imperial Outpost! Pirates on the Crimson Ocean were only required to visit two of these areas to qualify. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_August_2010.png August 2010 Admit it: you have a favorite puzzle. Every time you get aboard a ship, or hit the Inn, you always make a beeline for it. Well, we think it's time for a change! This August, we want you to shift things up by playing a single session of a whole bunch of the puzzles. Labor, parlor, duty, whatever: just play 12 different ones this month, and we'll give you your August Seal o' Piracy. Sounds easy enough, right? Oh, and your favorite puzzle does count for this: we're not monsters. Once again, to earn your Seal o' Piracy for August, you'll need to... * Play 12 different puzzles (Battle Navigation does not count as a puzzle for the purposes of this Seal) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_July_2010.png July 2010 A variety of new items from the Eastern Seas have washed ashore this summer, including a new type of vessel, the Junk. The wise pirate does his homework on any possible opponent, so earning your Seal o' Piracy for July will require you to scout out the capabilities of these new vessels. This will require you to... * Complete 30 sea battles; sea battles involving a Junk (either as your ship or the opponent) count triple image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_June_2010.png June 2010 An onslaught of information on their movements have made the Brigand Kings much more prevalent in recent days, but this hasn't made them any less brutal in combat. Test your strength against them this June and earn your Seal o' Piracy by... * Fighting in 3 Brigand King melees at sea (Cursed Isles and Brigand King Blockades not included; credit is awarded for reaching the melee, whether you win or lose) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_May_2010.png May 2010 May 2010's Seal o' Piracy will require you to put back out to sea! Be sure to bring your best hearties, however, as work in the Navy won't count this time around! To earn your Seal, you'll need to... * Complete a non-Navy session of 5 different duty puzzles (Bilging, Carpentry, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, Navigation) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_April_2010.png April 2010 To earn the April Seal o' Piracy for 2010, yer gonna have to get to work! There's potions and rum that need brewin', and that cloth isn't gonna weave itself (even if it used to). A little sweat on yer brow will do ye some good! Be sure to pace yerself, however, as to earn yer Seal, ye'll need to... * Complete sessions of 4 different crafting puzzles image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_March_2010.png March 2010 Pirates aren't known to be the most hygienic folk, so in order to earn the March Seal o' Piracy for 2010, ye'll have to get a bit creative with yer Spring cleaning. Rather than pick some of the trash up from yer shack or clean yer ears out, we instead recommend cleansing the ocean of brigands and barbarians by... * Completing 25 sea battles Any sea battle counts, regardless of who it is against, as long as the final brawl is completed. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_February_2010.png February 2010 February's Seal o' Piracy was intended to give a pirate a great excuse to invite that special someone out for a romantic voyage to some exotic locales. Earning the Seal in February 2010 required pirates to visit and complete three of the following five areas... * An Atlantean Citadel! * A Cursed Island! * A Buried Treasure Atoll! * A Lost Shipwreck! * An Imperial Outpost! Pirates on the Crimson Ocean were only required to visit two of those areas to qualify. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_January_2010.png‎ January 2010 Happy New Year! Celebrate the dawning of another year with a new monthly Seal! Available only to pirates who party their absolute hardest, the January 2010 Seal o' Piracy required you to... * Complete a session of every parlor/Inn game, except poker (Treasure Drop, Drinking, Team Swordfighting, Team Rumble, Spades, Hearts) Pirates on the Crimson Ocean were only required to complete sessions of Treasure Drop, Team Swordfighting and Team Rumble. 2009 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_December_2009.png‎ December 2009 There's no better way to spend the holidays than adventuring on the high seas with your best hearties! Earning the December 2009 Seal required pirates to... * Complete 10 expeditions (Shipwreck, Buried Treasure, Merchant Ship, or Imperial Outpost) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_November_2009.png‎ November 2009 As the year progresses and Winter creeps ever closer, pirates everywhere are working hard to get all kinds of piracy done before the traditional Harvest Celebration at the end of November. Do yer part! In order to earn the Seal o' Piracy for November 2009, pirates needed to simply... * Complete a session of 6 different duty puzzles (Bilging, Carpentry, Sailing, Rigging, Gunning, Navigation, Foraging or Treasure Haul) image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_October_2009.png‎ October 2009 October's Seal o' Piracy required pirates to do their part to banish the cloud of gloom that is always threatening to engulf the oceans. Pirates who desired the October 2009 Seal simply needed to... * Fight and defeat one group of skellies * Fight and defeat one group of zombies image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_September_2009.png September 2009 September's Seal o' Piracy required pirates to venture to far off vacation spots and acquire all sorts of loot from them. Earning the Seal in September 2009 required pirates to visit and complete three of the following four areas... * An Atlantean Citadel! * A Cursed Island! * A Buried Treasure Atoll! * A Lost Shipwreck! Pirates on the Crimson Ocean were only required to visit two of those areas to qualify. image:Trophy-Seal_o%27_Piracy-_August_2009.png August 2009 Earning the inaugural Seal required pirates to accomplish one of three grand feats of piracy, a different one for each week! Completing the Seal challenge of a particular week also earned you an entry in that week's Sweepstakes! The three weeks and their associated feats were... * August 7th to August 13th ** Complete 10 in-game one-on-one challenges with non-player or player opponents * August 14th to August 20st ** Complete 10 sea battles during the period of the sweepstakes * August 21st to August 27th ** Complete 10 different puzzles Seasonal Seals 2013 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Spring_2013.png‎ Spring 2013 Shed those heavy coats and welcome the thaw, if you managed to obtain the seals for March 2013, April 2013 and May 2013, then you clearly deserve the Seal o' Piracy for Spring 2013. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Winter_2013.png‎ Winter 2013 You made it through the long dark of winter while managing to hang on to the December 2012, January 2013 and February 2013 Seals o' Piracy! You deserve the Seal o' Piracy for Winter 2013! 2012 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Autumn_2012.png‎ Autumn 2012 Earning the September 2012, October 2012 and November 2012 Seals will have granted you the coveted Autumn 2012 Seal o' Piracy. Celebrate by holding an OceanMaster doll upside down in a portrait! We won't tell. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Summer_2012.png‎ Summer 2012 Though most of the ocean was likely busy patching nine years' worth of sail damage, anyone who took a moment to earn the Seals for June 2012, July 2012'' and '''August 2012 was rewarded with the Summer 2012 Seal o' Piracy! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Spring_2012.png‎ Spring 2012 Provided that you left enough time between buying Gold Boxes and having your portrait taken to earn the Seals for March 2012, April 2012 and May 2012, we're happy to award you the Spring 2012 Seal o' Piracy! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Winter_2012.png‎ Winter 2012 If you managed to weather the ocean merge and still have enough wits about you to earn the December 2011, January 2012 and February 2012'' Seals o' Piracy, we think you more than deserve the Seal o' Piracy for Winter 2012! 2011 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Autumn_2011.png‎ Autumn 2011 Successfully navigating the Steam launch, the chocolate boxes, the werewolf invasion and the Harvest Celebration while still earning your monthly Seals o' Piracy for '''September 2011, October 2011 and November 2011 will have earned you the prized Autumn 2011 Seal o' Piracy. A hearty Autumn congratulations! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Summer_2011.png‎ Summer 2011 Did you spend the summer crafting, pillaging and attacking Sea Monsters? Did you manage to earn the June 2011, July 2011 and August 2011 Seals o' Piracy? If so, you've earned yourself the Summer 2011 Seal o' Piracy! You've already collected the real prize, however: all the fun you had playing Puzzle Pirates with your hearties this summer! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Spring_2011.png Spring 2011 The Seals for March 2011, April 2011 and May 2011 were very competitive in nature: we had you fighting brigands, Brigand Kings, and even each other! If you persevered, however, and snagged all three, you'll have been rewarded with the Spring 2011 Seal o' Piracy. Congrats! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Winter_2011.png‎ Winter 2011 Winter was especially cold this year, what with the Dead of Winter and the arrival of the Vikings! If you managed to snag the December 2010, January 2011 and February 2011 Seals in spite of all that, however, you definitely deserve the Winter 2011 Seal o' Piracy. 2010 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Autumn_2010.png‎ Autumn 2010 If you managed to not have your pants scared off of you in 2010 by the rise of the Haunted Seas and the Wraithly Raiders, you should have been in good shape to earn your Autumn 2010 Seal o' Piracy by collecting the September 2010, October 2010 and November 2010 Seals. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Summer_2010.png‎ Summer 2010 You do know that you were supposed to be spending the summer relaxing, not scrambling to earn the June 2010, July 2010 and August 2010 Seals o' Piracy, right? Well, if you didn't heed my advice and ended up obtaining those three trophies instead of cooling your heels in the Inn playing poker, you'll have earned yourself the Summer 2010 Seal o' Piracy. And who said hard work never paid off? image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Spring_2010.png‎ Spring 2010 The Spring 2010 Seal o' Piracy will be bestowed to any particularly plucky pirate who earned him or herself the March 2010, April 2010 and May 2010 Seals o' Piracy. Whew! Feel free to take a well-earned Summer vacation after all that! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Winter_2010.png‎ Winter 2010 If you managed to brave the cold and successfully obtain the monthly Seals o' Piracy for December 2009, January 2010 and February 2010, you will have also earned yourself the Winter 2010 Seal o' Piracy! 2009 image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_Autumn_2009.png‎ Autumn 2009 2009's Harvest Celebration was rung in with the very first seasonal Seal! Successfully obtaining the monthly Seals o' Piracy for September 2009, October 2009 and November 2009 will have earned you the coveted Autumn 2009 Seal o' Piracy. Annual Seals image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_2012.png‎ 2012 It would have taken a real pirate to earn all twelve Seals in 2012, and so anyone accomplishing such a feat will have it commemorated by the very rare 2012 Seal o' Piracy. Real pirates like trophies, right? Let's assume they like trophies. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_2011.png‎ 2011 Managing to complete the requirements for all twelve Seals in 2011 will have snagged you this sparkling 2011 Seal o' Piracy. Show it off with pride! image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_2010.png‎ 2010 Earning all twelve Seals in 2010 will have earned you this lovely 2010 Seal o' Piracy. Earning only eleven or fewer qualifies you for a sad shake of the head from Eightycats. image:Trophy-Seal_o'_Piracy-_2009.png‎ 2009 Diligence in collecting the five Seals released in 2009 will have earned you the coveted 2009 Seal o' Piracy! If you missed out this time around, well... there's always next year! Category:Official Documentation